


Seen It

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-everybody lives, F/M, Gambling, Innuendo, Jessika Pava says what we're thinking, Ogling, Snark, mention of Han & Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn needs to work on getting back in fighting form.  It attracts attention.  And bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen It

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely, amazing, one-reader-publicity machine that is koalathebear. If you aren't reading koala, you should be.

“This is like candy.”

“What?” Rey asked, popping another berry into her mouth. Berries were the best thing in the history of best things. She had learned the hard way to check with someone—either biological or droid—to be sure the berries were ripe before eating them. That had not been a fun evening and, despite the bonding experience and Poe’s gentle teasing after, it was not something she remembered with fondness. Okay, _maybe_ with fondness; but definitely not without embarrassed blushing.

Jess waved a hand at the training going on in front of them. “Candy. For the eyes. And the mind. And other things that start with ‘m’.”

Poe and Finn were in the center of the largest training mat, circling each other. They had been slowly moving through different forms of hand-to-hand combat over the last hour, with the crowd of spectators steadily growing. Finn had been itching to do something other than just his regular physical therapy and, after a long conversation with Dr. Kalonia, the General and General Solo (who seemed to have been in the meeting solely to get General Organa’s left eye to twitch), it had been decided he could move on from weight training to sparring. This exercise was approved only if Finn found someone who would work him without causing regression in his recovery. His good friend Poe Dameron had been the obvious choice.

“I feel there’s something missing,” Jess said, tilting her head to the side.

“Shirts. They are missing shirts,” Rey replied. She still wasn’t used to everyone’s (read: Poe’s) casual approach to baring body parts. In Rey’s experience, exposed skin meant sunburn, loss of precious fluids, and other painful consequences.

“No, they are without shirts. No one here is _missing_ the shirts,” Jess replied, nodding at the sizeable crowd watching the two men spar.

Rey had to admit the view was impressive. She tried to keep her eyes on Finn, telling herself it was because she had yet to spar with him and wanted insight into his technique. The scar on his back was distracting; she forced herself to look at it so it wouldn’t pull her attention at an inopportune moment.

“You know, you keep staring that hard at Finn, people are going to wonder if they’re right about you and Poe.”

“Very little of what people think about me and Poe is accurate,” Rey said, hissing in sympathy as Poe landed a hard hit to Finn’s side. He was clearly not letting Finn’s injury distract him.

“Still, you aren’t looking nearly as hard at Poe as you are at Finn.”

Rey managed to pull off a casual shrug. “Seen it.”

“I’ll bet you have,” Jess said, nudging her in the ribs.

“Shh, I’m studying,” Rey said, quietly.

“Me, too!”

The crowd grew as the two men continued to spar; both quick and fierce in their movements. While it was clear they were holding back, they were not necessarily going easy on each other. They were fluid and beautiful, often appearing to dance rather than fight. Rey wondered if that was what she and Poe looked like when they sparred.

“Oil,” Jess said.

“What?” Rey asked, rubbing her face. She had been working on the _Falcon_ earlier and she often missed spots when giving her face a haphazard cleaning.

“That’s what’s missing. There should be some kind of oil involved,” Jess replied, nodding at Poe and Finn.

“You are a disturbing person.”

Jess cracked her gum and smiled. “Doesn’t make me wrong.”

One of Poe’s pilots walked by them, calmly dropping a few credits into Jess’s outstretched hand.

“You didn’t,” Rey accused.

Jess lifted a brow.

“Of course you did. Why take notes and study technique when you can place bets?”

“Oh, _believe_ me, I am taking notes and studying them very closely.”

Rey sighed. “What’s the pot?”

“Depends on the line.”

“It amazes me that you can keep all this betting straight in your head, yet you can never remember to separate your whites in the laundry.”

Jess shrugged. “Can’t help it if I _like_ pink underwear.”

“Not all of us do. Just, you know, as general information,” Snap said. He was sitting on Jess’ other side.

Jess leaned toward him. “That is not what you said last month.”

“I was drunk, we were playing strip Sabacc, Poe is a bastard, and I had to protect my manhood,” he said, counting the points off on his fingers.

“You can play _strip_ Sabacc?” Rey asked.

Jess’s grin was wolfish. “You can, but why would you be interested? You’ve seen it, right?”

Rey blushed and turned her attention back to the mat.

Snap handed Jess five credits.

“Told you,” Jess whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are coming fast in furious, but next Monday sets off an insane six-week work schedule, so apologize in advance when the posts slow down...


End file.
